Selena Flareborne
Selena Flareborne, (otherwise known as 'Serena Furea') is the proprietor of Alice-Sellie Munitions, and one of the main protagonists during the first half of Black&White up until the resurface of JKirk Empire after it's initial defeat. It is then where she appears every now and then in the story, though has been making more of an appearance as of late. =Biography= Within near the exact middle of December, Selena was born, with Alice along with her, to her parents, Patchouli and Snipes. During her time at the mansion, it was said that she was fond of reading books, but not as often as her mother. And wanted to have more of a time playing with her siblings and parents instead of going through education, saying that "Such a life would've been boring if I weren't able to be a kid..", likely noting that if she wanted to chase excitement, her father would've brought her with, but she refused from her attachment to her mother. It's likely that aside to her older sister Tenshi, Sellie also knew of his leave, but likely thought that he'd come back. After being proven wrong from being abandoned, Sellie had gone with her sister to an unknown Inn guild to seek foster care, where she had read a dictionary on "All the fun bits and bobs that I could learn", after the guild's collapse at age eleven, the twins had to leave for unknown reasons, though according to Alice, it was because the Inn was in danger and was burned down with little survivors. Though Sellie claims that it turned to a brothel, and after an angry man had a dispute with the brothel's owner, he had burned the place down afterwards. Which makes it likely that the Inn was bought out, and the guild had left, where a new owner had then taken over, or it turned into an Underground guild of Prostitution. Living for one year by themselves out in the streets, Alice had a role reversal with her sister, now being the one caring for Selena. Having stolen a kitchen knife from an unknown butchery, Alice had killed seven men total with it in protection of herself and her younger sister, she had also turned into a cutpurse and a thief. It is then speculated that not only they used their remaining funds to live, but they had lived off of stealing as well. They are found in November by whom would be their brother, despite Alice's dislike of him initially due to being one of the people that caught her during her attempted pickpocketing, Sellie managed to calm her sister down and asked their brother to forgive them, which he in turn did, albeit, begrudgingly. After finding similarity in looks, as well as stature, and even species. The three came up with a theory that they're all siblings. And would later head off back down to Hell. Alice had little to no trust of everyone in Hell, thinking it's a literally bad place until she saw the circle of Makai, and was amazed with it's architecture. After being guided by what would then become Alice's familiar, they have made their way to the citadel. It was then proven from them to possess the power of a witch, as well as a few grimoires, they are said to be the offspring of a founder of Trinity, or maybe even two. After Trinity had caught wind of this, the three had then been promoted to the rank of Warden. Another significance of their birthright was the marks that all the siblings had, albeit, Selena and Alice's were made by Solar. It's said that during Sellie's ritual, her's was fairly traumatic, and she had then had an alternate personality of her bottled up emotions and sadness. This alternate personality is Kireikira, and compared to Sellie, she was violent to the point where blood had put her into a blush, and was overprotective to her siblings. After using funding from Trinity, Solar had put Alice and her sister into Engineering school, where by then, through the course of time spent in three years, both Alice and Selena had founded their own weapons manufacturing guild, which made customized weapons for their contractors. Selena is shown to live in her workshop instead of the Orihara Hotel for the most part, though she's known to have her own room. But for some odd reason, she's never used her room much, where instead, Alice has used it more often. It's known that Selena was not present during the events of Route X and has still been working, it's known that after the timeline has been destroyed, she has went back to visiting dimensions on her own. Now allowed to go anywhere she wishes from a deal that she has made for her Niece. She gets to go wherever she wants in exchange for Sake getting a mass-produced anti-ship weapon. =Personality= Out of all of the siblings, and despite her large intelligence, Selena is shown to be fairly childish, and tends to go upon life in a carefree manner. She also, however, as a slight sadistic streak, such as laughing to herself after shooting someone in the back three times that has threatened her brother. On the topic of that, she's perhaps the most compassionate and loving sibling from the whole group, being very protective and loyal to the point where she's willing to sacrifice most things or even commit a crime to protect them, such as bombing areas or murder. She also has a habit of saying things within a sing-song manner and tends to hum every now and then. She's shown to love Alice the most out of her siblings, with Solar close behind, where he is more of regarded as her best friend. As She seems to love taking care of the merchandise she makes with her sister, but is also protective of it, being quick to rush out of the store with her weapons at the ready, aside to that, she usually just goes about her day, encouraging possible patrons to make a purchase. Aside to that, there's a slight nature that Sellie possesses where she offers discounts to members of The Organization, The Lunar Defense Corps, and Bastille Icaria. Where quite possibly, she wouldn't mind trying to scam outsiders that would abuse the weapons or use them for wrong doing. With likely even putting a fault in the weapon, or making it so the weapon would stop working, so they'd have to cough up more of their funds. That aside, this doesn't mean she wouldn't give fair deals to some outsiders. She can also be quiet and outwardly cold to people she hasn't met, unless it's a customer, often ignoring their existence. But she'll still be as polite as possible. It's also well speculated that she has a pokerface, even that better of her brother's own. Whether or not she fakes her smiling demeanor, or is just constantly happy is a matter of question. Her worst traits are greed, and being just as deceptive as her older brother. Kireikira Upon her alternate personality on the other hand. Sellie is shown to be much more violent, sadistic, and bloodthirsty than what she is at her core. She'll only work jobs if it benefits her, and can be a bit more vulgar than the polite core. With that said, Kireikira, as the name was called and given by Solar, is simply a more violent, raging Sellie. On a side note, the sight of blood is known to turn her on. It is later known, however; that it was more or less a ruse. As soon the "personality" showed slight merging with her own, showing that Sellie can easily adapt to an acting role. In the eyes, this means that Sellie might've been taught subterfuge tactics by her older brother (perhaps in the case of assuming a new identity). =Weapon= Sellie uses riflestaffs and riflescythes, though her own permanent one is a riflescythe called 'Expiation's Insanity', mocking where people think that when they think they're doing is right is in fact wrong, the think the idea of making amends for what they've done is insane. Where Selena believes that what she thinks she's doing is right, and knows that while it may be bad. She still does it because she's judging those who attack those precious to her, or those who attack her, making the name rub off irony. The scythe portion also acts as the butt of a rifle, where she can clench a clutch to shift the scythe to attack mode instead of looking like the end of a rifle, which causes well for deception. Her riflescythe is chambered for firing both .50 BMGs within the alternate loading slot, as well as various kinds of magnums and rifle cartridges within the six-shot chamber. Instead of having a clip, the rifle instead has a revolving chamber. It is unknown what other weapons Selena has aside to her trusty riflescythe. It's known that when she runs out of ammo, she'll use cryomancy to shoot ice spikes and shards out of it, though with a lower rate of fire. She may also coat her bullets in such, mainly her .50 BMG cartridges, for more of an anti-infantry point. Later on, she revised the riflescythe to be more compact, and to accept dominantly magnum rounds, aside to .30-06 and similar bullets. The scythe however, remained. The scythe was also modified to allow Sellie to use her spaciamancy to bypass defenses, be it natural or artificial. The scythe is assumed to respond to her magic fields. =Abilities= Sellie has only shown to be capable of Lumenmancy, Spaciamancy and Cryomancy. Though other than that, she has the best defense, and perhaps, the second best strength in the group, where the third is a tie between her younger and older siblings, but not her eldest sister, who's ranked first. Though her pain tolerance is even higher than Solar's own, able to shrug off most pain without even saying, or maybe just saying "Ow". Where her high defense as well allows her to route a counterattack without much difficulty. She doesn't, however, have the rage build up from a Berserker as Lense Valentine would. But instead, is a more tempered, defense-based person. Her defense notably decreases where her offense is increased when she is in Kireikira/offensive stance. Sellie often freezes enemies with her magic-responsive scythe, in order to follow up for her occasionally slower attacks. Lumenmancy is used often for gaining the attention of enemies, or bending light to make her invisible as well as to blind her enemies. Spaciamancy is used to teleport around on occasion (With a sort of cooldown persay). Magic aside, Sellie has great skill with engineering: allowing her to fix jams in a weapon quicker than most. She also knows how to jeryrig weapons to improve them or suit them to her purpose. Machinery and vehicle wise, she has little talent in repairing vehicles. But machines are something she can fix, that amongst impressive feats of work: Part of said work being her landmines, where she can just throw down to the ground without a second thought (as it'd plant itself down once it lands). Sellie often knows firearms well enough to use any she could get her hands on.